An Unpleasent Discovery
by ILikeOranges
Summary: Chuck and Serena are engaged! Now they just have to tell everyone. TO BE REWRITTEN.
1. The Discovery

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, GG belongs to some company, all the charactors also belong to them...sadly...However I did come up with the story for this fanfic :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**An Unpleasant Discovery**

"WHHHHAAAAATTTT?" Blair screeched when Chuck bass, announced that he and Serena have been dating for the past 6 months without anyone finding out. Blair fumed quietly while reminding herself endlessly that she had Nate now and she has been "over" Chuck for a year now. But it was the engagement announcement that pushed her over the edge, "What the HECK?!?!?! You two are ENGAGED?!?!?!?! I didn't even know you were DATING!!!!!"

Chuck smirked and glanced over at Serena with a smile, "We figured that it would be best if you found out altogether so that we wouldn't have to go through the whole 'OMG Serena, you bitch, how could you steal my crush, I'm gunna get revenge and get Chuck back and I'm gunna dump Chuck as soon as he's an ass again' deal. And now that we're engaged, neither of us will worry about your plotting and Nate will still be your boyfriend," he explained smugly. Blair internally cringed at the word "crush" and turned a shade of pink while Serena just glanced at Blair and mentally calculated how much more news she could take.

**********

"Why didn't you tell me Serena? I have been your best friend since forever and you've always told me everything, then you suddenly tell me you're engaged to Chuck Bass! The womanizer himself! He has slept with more women than any guy in the entire UES! And possibly on this side of the world! And how could you do this to me? You know I'm not completely over him yet!" Blair asked her when they were alone.

"Chuck and I love each other." Serena defended herself quietly, "He hasn't slept with another woman for over half a year now! He's a changed man! I thought you would be happy for me! Of all the people I knew I chose to tell you first! Even our parents don't know yet, but I think my mom guessed at something when she heard me sneaking to Chuck's room every night…," Blair cringed at the thought, "Gossip Girl doesn't have a clue about our relationship either! Eric guessed at it too but he was loyal enough to stay silent. So far you're the only one I've told! I asked Chuck to come with me because I wasn't sure how you'd react." She explained while brushing her hand over her cheeks to make sure she wasn't about to cry from her best friend's reaction, "Now can I trust you to keep us a secret until we break it to the rest of the UES? Or should we skip town and go into hiding until this blows over?" Serena asked, uncertainty running through her voice.

After a short pause Blair responded. "No, don't leave! I'll keep it a secret. But I'm still mad at you Serena! You've kept this secret from me for half a year! You're only 19! And you're getting married!?!?!? When?!?! Please don't be mad at me for my response, it was big news and I just wasn't ready. You know I enjoy being prepared for everything! But you have to let me plan the wedding!"Serena watched silently as Blair returned to her usual state and was happy with how Blair dealt with the situation.

Before long Blair was making wedding plans and sketching notes for colors, designers and locations. That's when she popped another question at Serena, "So when are you telling the rest of them?"

The question caught her off guard her, "I don't know, maybe tomorrow if we can gather them up and just tell them. Or we can tell them one by one." Serena absently checked her watch and was surprised when the watch said 7:00pm; she was supposed to meet Chuck back at The Palace at 6:00pm. She picked up her purse and jacket and quickly explained to Blair that she was late for something, not bothering to mention the details, and left.

**********

The next morning….

Serena woke up wrapped in Chuck's arms. She blinked and shifted a little. Chuck woke up, gave Serena a slow, lingering kiss and stretched.

"Good morning, honey." Serena said as a gave him a hug.

"Good morning to you too, but since when do you call me 'honey'?"

Serena smiled and kissed him again and Chuck just let it go.

"What time is it?" Chuck asked lazily, after they were done making out.

Serena checked the bedside clock. "10am" She responded while cuddling up to Chuck slightly.

"So what's on the agenda today?" he asked while mindlessly twirling a lock of her golden hair.

"Well… I was thinking that we could start telling some more people about us. Blair can only keep her mouth shut for a while before she finally spills." She told him.

He smirked slightly, happy that Serena finally agreed to tell everyone about them. He was getting a little sick of having to hide in a closet just to make out with his girlfriend or ducking behing a building just to talk with her. "Sure, we can start off Nathaniel, Cabbage Patch, and your family today. They might as well know, Blair would eventually spill to them first anyways." As much as Serena hated telling everyone on the same day, she knew that Chuck's logic made sense somehow. She sat back on the bed and hoped that the results wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

**So _THAT_** **was the first part of** **"An Unpleasent Discovery"! Hope you liked it! This certainly wasn't a one-shot and there are definately more chapters to come! PLZ REVIEW!!! I need critism to improve! I know the ending part was full of fluff but I couldn't think of another way to end it! I LOVE C/S!!! but S/N isn't so bad either! :)**

**IDEAS FOR THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS ARE WELCOME!!!  
(This chapter was edited later on after I posted it so there are changes because After reading through it I realised that the character's personalities didn't match the real ones very well and some of it sounded kinda cheesy and I didn't like it.)**


	2. Nate

**Disclaimer:still own nothing...**

* * *

**Serena's POV**

After a few minutes of planning, Chuck and I came up with a decent plan to tell everyone about the engagement. I managed to convince him to tell everyone separately because it would be easier. It wasn't that difficult since Chuck was up for nearly everything I suggested.

We started off with Nate but chances were that Blair already told him. Chuck called Nate over for around noon.

**********

A very confused-looking Nate showed up later in the day, looked at me and Chuck's nervous expressions, and asked "What is this? An intervention? What did Blair do to you guys now? 'Cause I swear, I wasn't a part of it!" Nate said while looking at us cautiously.

"Relax Nathanial, we just want to tell you something." Chuck explained as he watched Nate sigh with relief that he didn't need to apologize yet again for something his girlfriend did for revenge.

"Well spill man," Nate said, "What happened?"

"Well…" I almost whispered.

"You see…" Chuck said quietly.

"We're engaged." I finally said after about a minute of our stalling.

Surprisingly, Nate didn't look shocked at all, he didn't even look shaken! He just smiled and said "Congratulations dude! You've finally decided to settle down a little! But I already guessed at it when you started spending more time with Serena then me. Your whole 'it's because we're stepsiblings now' excuse is really bad, you should consider revising that if you want to hide it any longer." He smiled and gave Chuck a one-armed hug then came to give me one and whispered "Congratulations Serena, you've hooked a Bass!" into my ear and smiled.

I was pretty sure I was smiling, or trying to smile, but I was too shocked to say anything. Chuck seemed pretty stunned too. He handled that MUCH better than I would have thought. When Chuck realized I was too shocked to create actual sentences, he stepped in and talked to Nate in the other room, to give him the final details while I sat on the couch and thought about how Dan and my family were going to take it.

**********

After he left, Chuck came to sit by me and put his arm around me to say, "He took that pretty well for a guy who lost his virginity to you! So what next?"

I ignored his reference to last year and replied, "How about Dan? If we tell your dad we might not live until tomorrow!" I checked the clock, it was already 2:30. He reluctantly agreed when he saw the logic in my decision, his dad would kill us the moment he saw that he planned to marry his new step daughter because it would further ruin Bass industries' already scratched social status(thanks to Chuck).

We planned to tell Dan the next day and went to get a drink.

* * *

**This Chapter is much shorter because I wrote it in about 30 min. I just got the idea and finished writing a couple of minutes ago. Thank you to Everyone who subscribed to my Community(The Forbidden: A Chuck/Serena community), added my story/me as their fav author/story, or left a review! **

**PLZ REVIEW AND LEAVE IDEAS FOR THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS!!! IF YOU WANT TO ALTER THE STORY A BIT THEN TELL ME!!! DON'T JUST SIT AND COMPLAIN!!!**

**I'll try to come up with the next chapter very soon!(but I have other sites that need my attention as well cause I also have youtube, DeviantART, Twitter, BlogTV, ect and a bunch of other accounts that need updates so be patient!)**


	3. Surprise

**Hi! Sorry this chapter took so long but my pc was having some problems and I had a case of writer's block but here is the next chapter! (once again, I wrote it in one sitting so it's a little short)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...sadly...Gossip Girl still belongs to a company and I don't have enough cash to buy it...o well...**

* * *

Serena and Chuck were sitting on his couch taking shots of scotch when Serena's cell rang. She picked it up and heard her mom's voice.

"Hello? Serena?"

"Yea mom, what's up?"

"Hi Honey, Bart and I will be at that meeting longer than we thought and Eric is with Jenny in his room and his cell is shut off so-"

"Got it mom, I'll go check on him right now with Chuck, Bye!"

"Thank You! Bye!"

Chuck casually slung his arm around her and pulled her slightly closer while she put her phone back on the table.

"So what was _that_ about? Your not seeing someone else are you?" he asked while teasingly nibbling her ear.

"Our parents are still at that meeting, and my brother's cell is shut off so we're gunna go check up on him!" she tried to sound enthusiastic but, like Chuck, she also wanted to just sit there and make-out with him.

"_Great"_ Chuck said sarcastically.

"Come on," She said happily, "we can tell him about _us _while we're there too; it will save us some time later too." She stood up and pulled Chuck off the couch too.

Chuck smiled with her, as long as Serena was happy, his mood would brighten as well. Serena hugged him and gave him a quick kiss on his lips and went to get her cell.

**********

**(Chuck's POV)**

Serena held hands with me on our way to Eric's room. I would often glace at her flawless self and inwardly sigh while wondering how I, Chuck Bass, the definition of all things inappropriate and rated R, managed to get Serena Van Der Woodson. I assumed it was simply pure luck. She was nearly always smiling and was the only thing in the world (other than alcohol) that could brighten my mood instantly. She was even more important than the sun and the moon to me because as far as I was concerned she was my own private sun that would always be there to make me smile, while Blair was more like the moon, always a reflection of the sun's glow.

As we stepped into the elevator Serena released my hand and put her arm around my waist as I did the same and then I bent down and kissed her. I was glad that she had finally decided to agree with me when I asked her to tell everyone about us. Making out in closets can get annoying easily when Serena forces us to stay still every time someone passes by or when I bump into a broom.

I was still staring at her hopelessly when she asked me, "What are you looking at?" so in reply I just kissed her gently on her lips and was happy when she pulled me closer and placed my arms around her waist. We were still making-out as we stepped out of the elevator and walked towards Eric's room. Neither one of us seemed to want to stop so I just kept one eye open and led Serena down the hallway with both my arms wrapped around her waist and her arms around my neck.

I found my key-card for Eric's room in her back pocket and opened the door. Serena was still kissing me, and I didn't mind it. Suddenly I heard several startled gasps from behind me. I let go of Serena to turn around and saw the shocked faces of Cabbage-Patch and Vanessa.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! And once again THANK YOU to everyone that added me or the story to their fav lists!!! I am SOOOOO happy that people enjoy my writing/ideas !!!! so PLZ review!!! The reviews ALWAYS encourage me to WRITE MORE!!!!!**

**The next chapter will be up A.S.A.P!!! **

**( I edited this chapter to correct some minor errors and make it slightly more fluffy but if you don't like fluffy then please tell me, I can change it)**


	4. Dan and Vanessa

**This is CHAPTER 4! I wrote this one right after I wrote chapter 3 so I'm sorry if the editing or the story wasn't as detailed as the last chapter!** **I was Running out of ideas so I came up with my idea for this chapter based mainly on the show and what I think would happen in a situation. I was reading back on previous chapters and I realised that I'm making Chuck sound really out of character...even if he is in love...I'll see if I can fix that in the next couple of chapters...unless any of you don't want me to...**

**But anyways, ENJOY!**

* * *

"Oh My God…" Vanessa whispered after witnessing Chuck and Serena's entrance.

"Wow… awkward…we're gunna go now…" He said before attempting to rush past Serena and Chuck.

Serena stood frozen for a moment with a still expression of pure shock and worry while Chuck stuck his arm out to block their escape so he could explain when Serena recovered.

"Please don't go yet." Chuck said, "Let Serena defrost." He glanced at his fiancée and Serena relaxed a bit.

Eric and Jenny sat on the couch staring at them unsure of how to break the awkward silence.

"Sooo…," Chuck finally said in a desperate attempt at explaining carefully, "Why are you two here?" He asked Dan and Vanessa while trying to be nice for Serena's sake.

"W-w-we're j-just here to pick up Jenny." Dan stuttered while clearly shaken up.

Eric was not surprised at all by Chuck and Serena, because he had already heard Serena being "quiet" and "sneaky" as she snuck into Chuck's bedroom every night and occasionally snuck back in the morning. He had already told Jenny about his findings so she just sat and glanced at the unfolding scene.

"Look don't go yet," Chuck murmured, "Serena and I have to explain to you about-"

"Please don't say it, just quickly explain." Vanessa shot as she repeatedly glanced at the door.

"Chuck and I are dating and we have been for 6 months and now we're engaged!" Serena finally spat out. She looked down at the carpet, afraid to see their expressions and what they would hold. Chuck saw that she was scared so he gently placed an arm around her and used his other arm to hold her hand.

"O…wow…" Dan said in awe. "But you're so…young, isn't it a bit too early for that? And Serena, no offence, but _CHUCK BASS?!?!_ The guy you've been complaining about since you moved into his family? I have to say I'm _very_ surprised." He ranted.

Chuck sent Dan murderous glares as he scolded Chuck's future wife and held Serena's hand tighter.

"Well, I'm a decent actor, after all, my mom made me go to acting classes when I was little." Serena said, slightly more relaxed. Then she remembered that Eric and Jenny were still in the room watching the entire time. She turned to see their understanding expressions and was glad when they were only smiling. "And don't tell anyone about this! You're one of the first to know! I trust you!" Dan and Vanessa nodded.

Chuck turned to give Serena a hug which soon turned into another kiss.

"Whoa!" Dan laughed, "Let's go!" He said gesturing towards Vanessa and Jenny.

Just before they left, Eric suddenly burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Serena questioned.

"I just realized that you have to tell Bart now!"

Serena and Chuck's faces paled at the thought.

* * *

**Hope you liked it and as with all my other chapters, THANK YOU goes out to everyone that left reviews and faved my story or added it to alerts! This story got WAY better reviews and WAY more views than I thought it would get! And if you review then PLEASE give some ideas because my storys tend to bland over time without new ideas! And I'm sorry about the long notes but I don't want to annoy everyone with author's notes...**

**If you want to know when fanfics come out faster, I have a Twitter as Joanna6618. I try to regularily twitter. And I'm gunna have the next Chapter up as soon as I write it!**

**so Thank You for reading and REVIEW!!! **


	5. Delay

**Hi! This is the fifth chapter! I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that it took this long but I had a lot of work from school and my computer recently crashed from a virus! (don't worry, all my fanfics r still saved) I'm typing this on my mom's PC and there might be a couple of spelling mistakes(It's a chinese PC and I have no clue how to use microsoft word, the chinese version...I can't read chinese)  
I haven't decided how to make Bart respond to the news so this chapter is mainly fluff. I also wrote a couple of Twilight ones that I'm gunna post soon! I was going to write an author's note to explain my lack of updates but I know ppl usually hate those so I didn't. I will also be going back to my previous chapters and doing some editing to make some improvements. I know I'm writing a lot but I don't want to make a chapter that's only an author's note. :-)**

**so,  
Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. o well...

* * *

**(Serena's POV)**

Chuck and I sat down on his couch after leaving my mom a voice mail telling her that Eric is fine. I was still thinking about how I was going to break the news to Bart. My mom would be more understanding but I wasn't sure about my stepdad who dedicates his life to making us seem like a perfect family for the media.

Chuck, sensing my worry, gently rubbed my arm to try to comfort me. "Don't worry, I'll deal with Bart. He'll get over it. Besides, our family wasn't exactly perfect to begin with." I smiled at his gesture and kissed him. He eagerly kissed me back and placed his hand on my lower back to pull me closer.

He leaned in towards me and whispered "I love you" into my ear. I hugged him and we laid there, on the couch, enjoying the moment for a couple of minutes.

"So how long do you think Bart and Lily will take at the meeting?" I asked while trying to sit up a bit before Chuck picked me up and carried me to his bed where he put me down and laid next to me. I gave him a questioning look.

"The couch was too small." He explained.

"Ok, my question?"

"I have no clue, but it is Bart so I'm betting 4 am."

I checked the clock, it read 7PM. He pulled me closer and wrapped his arm around my hip. It was one of the rare times when Chuck was sober so I enjoyed it.

"So how do we tell them?" I asked, worry slowly creeping into my thoughts.

"I'll do all the talking and you can stand behind me and try to miss Bart's anger." I shruddered at the thought of Bart's yelling echoing through the hotel, then I began to worry about what he'll do to us.

"Your getting worked up," Chuck stated, "Don't worry about it, I told you, I'll handle it, and with Lily there he won't be able to do much yelling." He smiled at me and stroked my hair. "Please try to relax a little, I hate watching you be upset. If your already worrying then imagine how nervous you will be on the day of our wedding." He finished with a smile. I couldn't see a hint of worry in him so I believed him and kissed him again.

**********

I woke up wrapped in Chuck's arms in his hotel room. I jumped and woke Chuck up.

"Oh my gosh! I fell asleep! Where are Bart and Lily?"

Chuck stretched and replied "Relax, last night Lily phoned and told me that they were going to stay at another hotel overnight. You were already asleep so I didn't wake you. They're planning on staying there for another day or so, the meeting was longer than they thought."

I relaxed and collapsed onto the bed again into Chuck's waiting arms. I was glad that they were delayed, I wasn't ready to tell them yet.

I looked at myself and realised I was still in my clothes from yesturday and so was Chuck so I got up to go change.

* * *

**So...yea..that was fluffy and very time consuming but I had to make Lily and Bart delayed, I have no clue how to make them respond. Ideas are VERY welcome in reviews! and once again THANK YOUs go out to everyone who reviewed, or added me/my story to their fave lists! I kinda expected no fans at all so I'm happy that people like my writing! And I'm sorry if I don't respond to your review or PM but sometimes I just have nothing to say! I love all the good reviews I've been getting, but flames or hate mail is welcome too, I need to know what I'm doing wrong. so PLZ REVIEW!! They encourage me to write! The next chapter will be up as soon as possible but check my Twitter (Joanna6618) for updates!  
Thank you!  
-Sammy6618 ;)**

**(P.S MY pc won't be fixed for a while so I'm SOO sorry for the wait but I don't know how to fix it! I'll try to update this story from my mom's pc only but it's kinda hard that way. My pc technically works now but it has almost nothing. I need Microsoft office word to write chapters because I don't use betas so any help will be appreciated! Til then I'm gunna just redo some of the chapters and change some parts that I think don't fit very well or I think are a bit cheesy. If you don't like the new changes then please tell me, I try to make all my fans happy.)**


	6. Meeting

**So this is a VERY short chapter for 2 reasons:  
1. I wrote it in 5 minutes on my mom's PC  
2. I'm not sure how to make Bart react  
My PC is fixed but I can't download microsoft word for some reason, suggestions are appreciated as well as plot ideas.  
This also took a LONG time to post because I spent a couple of weeks trying to get audio into my PC and working on stuff from school. I'm sorry for the wait but I took some time to go back to previous chapters and fix them up a bit when I realised that they were badly written or had spelling mistakes.  
so yea...  
Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

(Serena's POV)**

Chuck remained in that same, seemingly calm, posture of his on the couch. However I knew him better than that, he was nervous, and he knew it.  
The time slowly ticked by as we sat side-by-side on the small leather couch in our parent's penthouse suite. We were waiting for Bart to finish up with a phone call outside to give them the news. The poker face remained on Chuck's sober face which only made me more nervous. I tried to do the same but I was worried. Bart has a temper, so it worried me to think about what he was going to do. The eerie silence filled the room and enveloped me.  
My mom has no clue what we were about to tell her since all we told her in our text message yesterday was to meet us in there suite when they got home today. I desperately wanted to grab onto Chuck's hand for support but knowing my mom, she'll jump to a conclusion pretty quick and think that Chuck got me pregnant or something and this was already hard enough without my mom's suspicions.  
Bart came back too soon and took his place opposite to the couch on an armchair. Chuck shot me a look from the side and started talking, "Hello, Bart. We told you two to come today to tell you something important but we want you to try to control your outbursts or any comments until after we explain." I shot him a grateful look, glad that I didn't have to be the first to talk.  
"Well, out with it Charles, what is it? I'm a busy man."  
"Serena and I are engaged."

* * *

**I'm sooo sorry for the cliffhanger but I need ideas for Bart's reaction! and once again I want to thank EVERYONE who likes my story but I'll be even happier if you review! Reviews are the best thing a fan has to offer! I don't care if it's hate mail either! so REVIEW! I'll do my best to get the next chapter up A.S.A.P but I'm sorry in advance if you guys have to wait! If you want the next chapter faster then REVIEW!!! It usually will encourage any author to write more! If you guys manage to get it to 20 reviews then I promise to get the next chapter up instantly!(I know that's possible since this story gets at least 100 views a day!)**  
**So thanks!  
-Sammy6618**


	7. Reaction

**So I finally got the time to edit this chapter and while I was at it I also found 2 other chapters that I wrote about a month ago before I wrote these chapters so I'm planning on posting them after I polish them a bit more so expect them within a week! They are separate flashbacks to the proposal. As in, I don't connect them in some corny way as in "One day Serena was sitting in a coffee shop with Chuck when she started thinking about how he proposed...". I will have both POVs as well. I also just watched the last episode in season 2 of gossip girl and I do support C/B as well and they look amazing together but written on paper...well I find C/S more interesting to write about. I'm also sorry if you guys don't approve of this reaction from Bart but I only got one suggestion! (Thank you goes out to MarytudorKOAGossipGirlfan for my only suggestion)  
So,  
Enjoy!  
**

* * *

*_Previously*  
_"Well, out with it Charles, what is it? I'm a busy man."  
"Serena and I are engaged."

"You can't be serious..." Bart stammered, "Is this another one of your tasteless jokes?"

"Look, we're not asking for permission, we just wanted to tell you."

I watched cautiously as several emotions played on Bart's face. After the initial shock wore off I rearranged myself a little so that I would have Chuck angled just between me and Bart, if he gets mad and starts yelling, it's always better to not see. Chuck didn't have any signs of fear, he stared at Bart straight in the eye and waited for the reaction, he has clearly had some experience with arguing with his father. I glanced at my mom's disappointed face, thinking that we probably had sex and got me pregnant, and therefore are getting married to cover it up. I held onto Chucks hand to calm myself and was surprised when he clung onto my hand.

"Everything I've worked for in life, and you always find a way to ruin me!" Bart exclaimed as he stood up,"First your mother dies, then you become consumed with the drinking, partying, and alcohol. and now your engaged to your stepsister?!? Do you have any idea how the media will take this? My company will collapse! At least I was able to cover up all of our other flaws! You two are NOT getting married! I will never allow it! Do you hear me? I will do whatever the hell it takes!"

"Look father, I told you before, our family was never perfect to begin with. I love Serena! Can't you just accept that?" Chuck replied.

"Maybe we should listen to them. Sure, it won't be very good publicity but it'll blow over. The company isn't worth losing your son and step-daughter for. They love each other and if we stand in the way things will get worse and fast. Those reporters will twist the story up and you know it. It'll be better if we just allow them to be married without our comments on it. At least try to reason with them. Our total image won't look too good either if our kids ran off to some other country to get married now would it? It's the best way to resolve this." My mom offered.

Bart stuttered, trying to come up with a decent comeback but sat back down in defeat. Chuck loosened his grip a little and turned around to see me. My expression still remained a bit shocked at my mom's response. Chuck gently brushed a strand of hair away from my face and slung his arm around my back.  
My mom stood up and came over to us with a small smile on her face.  
"Hey mom, I'm sorry about keeping it a secret from you but it was necessary and-"  
"Don't worry about it Serena, I'm not mad at you or disappointed. I can tell that you two love each other a lot and you deserve that, no matter who it's with. As for Bart, well, he'll cool down soon. Just give him a day or two. You two bring out the best in each other and separating either one of you from the other wouldn't have done any good. I'm just glad that you found someone to love and help take care of you. After all, we are gone a lot and I suppose with you two together I won't have to worry as much. Just take care of each other."  
"Thank you, and I promise to take care of Serena no matter what." He turned to me, smiled, and said, "I love you." and gave me a small kiss on the cheek.  
"I love you too." I replied and kissed him back.  
My mom smiled and turned to go see how Bart was doing while we stood up and quietly went back to Chuck's suite. When we turned the corner, he picked me up bridal style and whispered, "I told you I'd take care of it." with a smile before he started kissing me.

* * *

**So I hoped you guys liked it, and I made it longer than the previous chapters to make up for all the "under 400 characters" chapters. I originally was going to do the whole "pissed off, mad as hell, kinda crazed with anger" Bart but it didn't fit with the story. I will be posting Serena's POV of the engagement VERY soon! Then I will post Chuck's right after it as separate chapters. Since I already have them both written, I will be sending previews of the chapters out to anyone who reviews to this chapter! (A part of Serena's chapter since Chuck's chapter isn't nearly done yet) If you don't want me to send a preview just tell me in the review and I won't send anything. I know it's a habit but I still want to thank EVERYONE who reviews, or faves/story alerts my fanfics! It means a lot to me so THANK YOU!  
So thanks for reading and remember to REVIEW!!!  
-Sammy6618**


	8. Flashback

**This is the engagement flashback from both POVs. I didn't know how to make them both flashback without making it seem corny or unoriginal so my solution was to do them separately from the rest of the story. I actually wrote these parts BEFORE the other chapters but I just never put them in. And they are in past tense for no particular reason.  
**

* * *

**Serena's POV**  
_Chuck gently placed me on the couch, sat down next to me and poured me some wine. I sipped quietly while wondering why he was acting so stiff, and why we weren't drnking the usual Scotch. I rarely ever saw him nervous and it worried me to think about what is on his mind. He was usually so sure of himself but tonight, something was different. Something just felt different.  
Chuck was sober, seeing as he didn't smell like alcohol, and he only drank half of his wine before placing on the table and thinking. I tried to ignore it, tried to imagine he was just thinking about his mother or about us secretly dating but something was off. Even when he placed his arm around my lower back, it felt so delibrate, not like the casual vibe I usually got off him. His eyes would constantly roam the large room and his forehead had a thin layer of sweat on it. Even his smile was off, it didn't seem natural. I tried to focus on the TV and the random movie that was playing, not catching a word of it._

_Slowly, I began to worry that something **was** off. "What if he wants to break up with me?" my mind wondered openly. Just as I was about to ask him what's up, he looked at me and asked,_

"Serena, do you love me?"

"Of course I do." I replied.

"I love you too. So please don't be afraid to say whatever you want and please don't take it the wrong way when I ask," Chuck got off the couch and knelt down in front of me. He pulled out a black box and opened it to reveal a simple ring with a thin gold band and a dimond on top and asked, "Marry me?"

I looked into his brown eyes and saw them covered with anxiety. For once he looked vunerable. I knew he was trying to smile but even his entire figure shook a little. He actually thought I'd reject him. I smiled, and leaned over to kiss him before I whispered "Yes, of course I will." in his ear. I heard him sigh with relief and he placed the ring on my finger. Upon closer examination, I found my name engraved on the back of the ring and small, intricate designs all over the band. It was beautiful.  
He stood up and pulled me up with him. He hugged me and whispered "Thank you." in my ear before looking at me and saying, "I love you, and I always will." It was a simple gesture but it meant the world to me. So in response, I pulled him closer, wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him. A kiss that he eagerly returned.

_

* * *

_

**So I hope all of you approve of it and that it met expectations! I wanted to show how vunerable Chuck really was with Serena, or at least how I saw him. I'm going to try to hurry up and finish Chuck's POV of this chapter, it's a bit longer. I will also work on making the chapters longer but it will mean more fluff in between so Review question today will be "Do you want LONGER chapters with more fluff (and possibly more time in between updates) or SHORTER chapters and less fluff chapters that get right to the point?". I plan on making this a 10-12 chapter story in total, then I will start on another project.(Suggestions for my next fanfic is welcome! It doesn't HAVE to be Gossip Girl, I can also write Twilight and some other ones very well. I will also do requests if there are enough of them!) I also became a Beta recently so if anyone wants a Beta, come see my profile.  
Thank you ALL SO much for reading, reviewing, favoriting ect. REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!  
-Sammy6618**


	9. Proposal

**This is the second part of the flashback from Chuck's POV. It's longer than Serena's POV because she never realised how much thought Chuck put into the whole thing. I wanted their relationship to be very carefully balenced. Serena loves Chuck and Chuck is pretty close to worshipping Serena. They know that they we're supposed to be together but they ignore it altogether. They know that they are pretty different too but it only helps them. They love each other because of this strange balence between physical and emotional reasons. Their sparks just wouldn't grow on the show so...I made this story. I hope I managed to portray that properly. I love writing in all the Points of views because I like putting myself in that position. But Chuck's POV is a bit harder because I need to change the total vibe of the writing from casual to a bit more stiff and sofisticated. But I finally managed to come up with this chapter!  
So ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Chuck's POV**

_I placed Serena onto the couch, trying to be as gentle as possible. Then I sat down next to her and poured her some wine. I knew she liked the taste while I still preferred scotch. I drank some of the wine but the alcohol level was too low, it didn't take the edge off what I was about to do like I hoped it would. I started thinking about my decision to propose to Serena tonight. I have been thinking about it for the past 2 months. I found a ring in a jewelry store near the park we were walking to one day and went to order a specially designed one with Serena's name engraved in the back. I wanted a gold band to match her beautiful, golden blond hair._

_I decided to propose tonight because I thought it would be perfect. We had already planned to spend the evening in my room and our parents were away. I bought the wine beforehand and slipped the ring into my pocket before she came over. After she walked in, she immediately brought with her an era of bliss and happiness into the room, unfortunately, it didn't reach me tonight._

_I spent the majority of the night thinking about how I was going to ask but nothing sounded right in my head. I felt extremely nervous and I tried to relax to not make Serena worry. "What if she says no?" my head questioned endlessly. I hated the feeling of anxiety, it would nearly always affect me in a bad way.  
I wrapped an arm around the blond beauty in an attempt at hiding what was on my mind, and I felt her tense up. "What if she no longer wants me?" My annoying mind wondered. I used my other hand to run over the smooth box in my pocket._

_I started looking all over the room to try to relax myself. It didn't work. My stomach was tightening along with my lungs. I found it to be harder to breath. I had to stop this soon or Serena would know. She read me like an open book. She was already taking notice of my strange behavior._

_I decided to stop procrastinating and just ask her. I turned toward her face and found it covered in confusion and worry._

"Serena, do you love me?" I started off. I just had to know.

"Of course I do." She replied. I looked into her beautiful blue eyes and I almost forgot what I was about to ask her. After quickly reminding myself not to studder, I continued,

"I love you too. So please don't be afraid to say whatever you want and please DON'T take it the wrong way when I ask," I got myself off the couch and knelt down in front of her. I managed to get the box out and open it without fumbling. "Marry me?"

_She waited for a minute, deciding. I became more tense every second. I could feel my arm shaking as a thin layer of sweat began to form all over my forehead. She blushed and smiled that gorgeous smile then she reached over to kiss me before answering "Yes, of course I will." into my ear. Those were the 5 most beautiful words ever spoken to me. She gave me the best feeling in the world and now I get to keep her for the rest of my life. I relaxed and placed the ring on her finger. She examined it a little and smiled again. I looked down and saw that I was still on one knee so I stood up and helped her up too. I gave her a hug and was pleased when she placed her arms around my waist as well. Then I whispered, "Thank you." into her ear before pulling back a little to look her in the eyes and say "I love you, and I always will." I meant every word. I watched in pure bliss as a large smile spread across her perfect face. She surprised me a little when she gently placed her lips on mine for a kiss but I eagerly returned it. It was one of the best days of my life._

* * *

**I hope you liked it! The chapter has a completly different vibe to it. They were both nervous, but it changes from the different POVs. I wanted to show how much Chuck really cares about Serena. In a subliminal way, he almost thinks he's not good enough for her but Serena never gave it a second thought. Chuck also knows her really well. If you look carefully enough, you can see that they both put on this shield when their with other people. Serena goes into this proper and perfect daughter and Chuck evolves into this obnocious jerk that cares about nothing but himself. However, when their alone they relax and become themselves. Chuck goes into this really sweet mode and Serena relaxes into herself. This couple would have been interesting to look at on the show but the writers are determined to have only chuck and blair. If they take away any chance for C/S they can at least do a N/S one...  
So thanks again to everyone who takes the time to review, I really appreciate it!  
So REVIEW!!! Thanks for reading!  
-Sammy6618**


	10. Search

**I'm sorry for not updating in a while but I was a bit busy with school. Summer is coming up pretty soon so I will update a LOT more! I also posted up 2 more gossip girl fanfics and for the most parts they are one-shots but I hope you guys like them! If I get enough reviews then I'll continue them.  
This chapter is short and everything but if it gets longer then it'd be endless fluff. I plan on finishing this story within the next 2 or 3 chapters.  
but Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :(**

* * *

(Serena's POV)  
"Please?" I asked the priest for the hundredth time.

"I'm very sorry but I simply must refuse the wedding. Bart Bass personally went to every church and registered priest in all of New York and instructed all of us specifically to refuse." He sighed, "If we do not comply and wed you two then he threatened our church, our reputations, and anything we own. He also told me that he will give me a reward of 10 thousand dollars if I listen but I rejected it."

"I'll get you a new church." Chuck began, "You can take Victrola."

I stared at Chuck in disbelief. I knew he loved that place.

"It's around the same size as your church and I will pay for any renovations you might need. As for your reputation, I can hire an old friend from the FBI to clear up anything Bart comes up with." Chuck finished.

"I appreciate your concern and your offer but I cannot accept it. I'm sorry but I can't wed you two. My hands are tied."

"Thank you for your time. We'll go now." I said.

I held onto Chuck's hand and we walked out of the office. It has been nearly a month since we told Bart and we still couldn't find a priest. Bart had threatened every priest in New York.  
Gossip Girl still didn't have a clue. We were grateful for that. We just didn't make out in public and stuck to holding hands. We began planning the wedding too. Blair already designed a color scheme and asked Eleanor to design a wedding dress with a matching tux for Chuck. The problem was getting a priest.

Chuck didn't show any signs of giving up. He wanted to fly in a priest from some other city, but the arrangements would take months to do. He noticed my upset expression and placed his arms around me in a comforting hug. We were in his hotel room once again, with Chuck holding me.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out Serena, but don't worry, I'll find someone."

"It's okay Chuck, you don't need to apologize for something that wasn't even your fault. I also appreciate how you were willing to hand over Victrola to a priest but you didn't have to do that, I know you love that place. You're the reason it's a success."

"I wouldn't have given it a second thought. I used to love it but once I marry you, I won't need it anymore. I'd much rather be here with you."

I smiled. Then I leaned in, about to kiss him when my phone rang. The loud sound filled up the room and I cringed slightly.

"We can always ignore it…" Chuck said hopefully.

I looked at the caller ID, it was Blair.

"Sorry, I gotta take this one, it's Blair. Might be important." I flipped open the cell phone and started talking.

"Hey Blair, what's up?"

"Serena, did you find a priest yet?"

"No…"

"Good, cause I found one for you."

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger but I want to give you guys a chance to guess what's going to happen! If you get it right then I'll send you a preview of chapter 12 after I post chapter 11! I also became a Beta recently and I and currently Betaing for no one so if you want a Beta then just go to my profile! I still love all the reviews I've been getting and I want to thank all of you for it! Reviews show the author that you care enough to tell them what you think about the story! So remember to REVIEW!!!  
Thanks for reading!  
-Sammy6618**


	11. The End

**I'm sorry for the long wait but I had to go through multiple situations in my head. There were several ways I could have continued this story and I chose the somewhat fairytale-like ending because I felt that they deserved an ending instead of another dramatic curveball. I also wanted to start another project to work on this summer. I have a poll up on my profile so that people can vote on what kind of fanfic they want me to write next(genre), I'm closing the poll in about 2 weeks and putting up another one for which fandom so go check it out and vote! As for who got the previews, well...no one guessed what would happen so oh well... XD  
So Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing so please don't sue me...  
**  
_

* * *

_

_*Last time*  
_"Serena, did you find a priest yet?"

"No…"

"Good, cause I found one for you."

**(_Serena's POV)_**

"You found someone? Who is it? I thought Bart went ahead and terrorized everyone." I questioned.  
"It doesn't matter who. He's a priest who works at this small church in L.A. He's a friend of my mom's so I went over and I flew him back. As for a church…I'll figure something out."  
"Wow, oh my gosh Blair! Thank you so much! You're a lifesaver! I'd give you a hug right now but you're not here. I'm going to go tell Chuck now! Bye! And Thanks again!"

I closed my phone and turned around to face my fiancé with a huge smile on my face.  
"Guess what?" I said.  
"I don't know, but I have a feeling that it's good." He laughed at my suddenly upbeat mood.  
"Blair found a priest!" I walked over and gave him a hug.  
He pat my back, placed his arm at my legs and swung me up until he was holding me bridal style "Well, then what are we waiting for? Let's start planning!"

I laughed at his enthusiasm. He plopped me back on the bed and rolled next to me. I grabbed my cell phone and went to call Blair back.

**********

**_[a week later]_**  
I walked through the freshly cut grass towards my future husband, I never thought this day would ever come. If someone had told me a year ago that I would grow up and marry Chuck Bass of all people I would have laughed and gone away.

We never did find anywhere to hold the wedding so we settled for a large piece of grassy land inside the park. If Gossip Girl fans find out then they can tell all they want, it was going to come out at some point anyways.

I glanced down at my white gown to make sure my high heels wouldn't step on anything and make me trip. I got Vanessa to make the wedding video and I don't want to look back on my big day and remember how I fell flat on my face in front of my friends. I took a moment to look around the scene. Blair's color scheme was a nice array of white, black, and red. We hired someone before-hand to come and decorate the place. My dress had a red ribbon around my waist and I had a black ribbon tied in my hair. I didn't want a big wedding so I just invited my friends and my mom. I didn't have enough time to get a flowergirl, a ring bearer, or anything like that. We weren't worried about being traditional.

Our priest, Ryan, was pretty young and very eager. He was only 28. I looked forward and saw Chuck dressed in his black tux with a red tie hidden beneath the jacket. He was waiting for me so I hurried it up a bit and made it up to the front. While the priest was talking, I turned back and saw all of my closest friends there with encouraging smiles. Nate was whispering to Blair about something and she giggled. Dan and Jenny were on the other side of the isle with Vanessa filming. My mom sat by herself, behind Blair and Nate smiling proudly upon us. Bart "couldn't make it".  
After we said our vows and I said "I do" Chuck swung me back to give me a kiss. I stood back and threw my bouquet of red roses and tulips, which Blair caught. I could already see a couple of Gossip Girl's minions flashing their camera phones, taking pictures of the reception. I ignored it, I was happier than I ever could have imagined, with the man that I never thought I could love. Chuck picked me up and carried me back to our limo.

***********

**_[one month later]_**

About a month later, Chuck and I moved into an apartment by ourselves somewhere in brooklyn. It was close enough to visit my friends and family often but far enough that we'd get some privacy. Bart didn't interfere with our lives anymore. After the wedding, we went for our honeymoon in Paris. When we got back, Gossip Girl had already informed everyone of our relationship but all the buzz ended within a week. So after almost a year, I finally got through every challenge life threw at me and got to my perfect ending. And in my opinion, it was totally worth it.

* * *

**So I hope you liked that ending, I thought it was appropriate for them since Chuck never seemed too...traditional. I am now accepting requests for extended scenes or whatever to post on this fanfic. Just leave a review of what you want to see happen and I'll write a short paragraph and dedicate it to you in another chapter(NOTE: No lemons since this story is NOT rated M, just request stuff like scenes you wanted more detail on or scenes you wanted me to write about, or other POVs and I can't accept all the requests since sometimes when I try writing an idea out, it sounds REALLY bad when I read it over or makes no sense but I try as hard as I can.) ALSO, Thanks to EVERYONE who reviews! I really appreciate how you take the time to tell me what you think about my writing! So leave a review, and tell me what you thought of the ending! Check out my other fanfics as well at my profile too!  
Thanks for reading!  
-Sammy6618**


	12. Deleted Scenes

***Before I start, I want to take this chance to thank two of my loyal readers LetMeIn1812 and Princesakarlita411 for reviewing on nearly every chapter! I really appreciate the support!*  
This is the alternative version of chapter 7. I wrote it before the current version and when I looked it over I realized that it was boring and very unlike the show. Bart was ooc, and it seemed so finalizing. If he was not mad, there would no longer be any issues and the rest of the story would just be mindless fluff. So I took the other route and wrote about a mad Bart. It also showed a more protective side of Chuck.** **Besides, the story seemed a little too bland since none of the characters brought any issues.  
**

* * *

"Engaged? Why Charles, that's wonderful news!" Bart complimented.  
"Yes, but why are you so happy?"  
"Because, you're finally mature enough to accept that the world doesn't revolve around drugs and partying. Although, II don't approve of the choice, I suppose it's better than nothing."  
I smiled at how tolerant Bart was willing to be at our news. My mom didn't show any signs of disapproval or a lot of shock. She seemed to be happy as well. We discussed possible locations and priests for the wedding and guests for a while before Chuck and I went back to his suite.

**********  
"Well, that was strange. I thought Bart would be more furious." I wondered out loud. "Not that I'm complaining."  
"I guess he has more important things to worry about than us. Besides, he's seen worse than this." Chuck said, amused.  
He gently brought me in for a kiss and we spent the rest of the evening watching TV reruns and talking.

**

* * *

**

**This is the scene for when Serena and Chuck first started getting feelings for each other. There's a huge contrast between how they used to reacted to each other and the way they do now. There's a bit of C/B. It was how I originally planned to start the story before I realized the big jump between this scene and when they got engaged would confuse people. But this start to the story would have explained why Chuck is always so careful and loving to Serena now when he used to just be the annoying brother. I did it in both POVs.**

* * *

(Serena's POV)

_Where is he? _My mind wondered as I searched the streets for my step-brother. He didn't come home last night and my parents were worried. I decided to go look around for him, knowing Chuck, anything could have happened and I was a bit worried about him too. He can be a pain in the ass, but he was still a decent brother.  
I scanned through the 5th bar I've looked in that night and finally found him. He was drowning his sorrows in an unhealthy amount of scotch. I was surprised he could keep it all down. This was probably where he spent the night too.  
I walked over to the drunk figure and saw that it was worse than I thought. His eyes looked dead, and had deep black rings around them. His face was pale and his hair, a tangled mess. His clothes looked worn and wrinkled. He had stayed up all night. He could barely hold the bottle up to his lips without swaying. He looked crumpled and broken. Blair broke him again.  
I put my arm around him and helped support him into a nearby cab where we rode back to his suite. It truly amazed me how they were able to keep doing this to each other. Chuck would hurt Blair when he wouldn't admit that he loved her, and Blair would hurt Chuck every time she went with another man. They knew what they were able to do to the other, yet they continued. It was like a sick game that would continue until one of them admitted defeat. But what would the reward for the winner be? I placed Chuck on the bed and tucked him in, where he fell asleep instantly, and looked at the clock. It was already after midnight. I didn't realize that I looked that long for him.

I was too tired to walk back to my room so I just crashed on his couch.  
*The next day*  
The next day I woke up to the sound of Chuck's bathroom sink running. I looked down and saw that he draped a blanket over me while I was sleeping. I smiled, if he was a little less arrogant, he wouldn't be that bad to be around. I sat up and looked at my cell, it was almost noon and I got a text from my mom asking if I found Chuck. I replied telling her that I found him in a bar. I didn't give her too many details.  
Chuck stumbled out of the bathroom with a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water.  
"Oh Serena, when did you wake up? I thought I was quiet enough." He asked me.  
"I just woke up a minute ago. How's your head? You drank a lot yesterday. When I finally found you, the area around you was littered with bottles of vodka and scotch."  
"It's just a hangover, I'll be fine. And thanks for bringing me back last night, I appreciate it." He started walking toward the couch and cringed when the movement hurt his head. I was about to go help him over but he seemed okay so I let it go.  
"It's fine, but are you sure you're good? I've never seen you drink that much in your life. What happened?"

He grimaced at the thought but answered me anyways.  
"Blair."

I didn't need any further explanation than that. He gulped down the aspirin while I went into the kitchen to make some coffee.

**(Chuck's POV)  
**I looked into Blair's eyes and told her I loved her yet she still went with Nathanial. I felt like killing myself after that. I don't know why I even put up with Blair anymore. I finally tell her that I love her and she goes off with my best friend. I have no idea how long I was at the bar but I didn't care. The world around me soon became a fuzzy daze. I was numb and I felt dead already. After a while I saw a blond figure come toward me and help me up and into a car. The next thing I knew I was in bed and sleeping.  
*The Next Day*  
I woke up with an extreme hangover. My lips were dry and my head felt like it was splitting open. I tried to remember what happened last night but I decided to find out later. I looked around and saw that it was my room. On my way towards the bathroom, I noticed Serena on the couch and realized that she probably found me drunk off my ass and brought me back. I never noticed how her hair shone like gold when it was in sunlight, it added a nice effect to her overall appearance. She looked a little cold so I got the blanket from my bed and put it over her body before making my way to the bathroom to get some water and aspirin.

I looked at myself in the large mirror and I looked like crap so I washed my face and brushed my teeth before going back outside with some aspirin and water. I began to wonder just how much I drank last night before I saw that Serena was up.  
"Oh Serena, when did you wake up? I thought I was quiet enough."  
"I just woke up a minute ago. How's your head?" I remembered the splitting pain again and tried not to cringe again. "You drank a lot yesterday. When I finally found you, the area around you was littered with bottles of vodka and scotch."  
How much _did _I drink? I couldn't remember so I just answered her.  
"It's just a hangover, I'll be fine. And thanks for bringing me back last night, I appreciate it." I tried walking toward the couch when I realized I still had a hangover so movement wasn't a good idea. I stopped for a minute to ease the pain a little before continueing.

"It's fine, but are you sure you're good? I've never seen you drink that much in your life. What happened?"  
I thought about it for a minute before the memory tore through me. Blair left me for Nathanial after I told her I loved her. I grimaced as the thoughts swamped my head once again.

"Blair." It was the only answer she needed.  
I sat down on the couch and drank the aspirin while hoping it would kick into effect faster while Serena went into the kitchen to make some coffee.

**

* * *

**

And I know some people will be wondering what the alternative endings for the story were since I had to decide between a couple of them. The idea I went with is just Blair being a good friend and helping Serena out. I never got a chance to write out the other ones since they would have been a bit hard to write since it would have made the story a lot more complicated. One of the alternatives were that Blair was still jealous of Serena because she got Chuck so she comes up with a plan to hire a fake priest. But that made Blair seem so evil so I decided against it. The second ending (this one I considered at the beginning of the story) was to make them break up at the end because they caused so many problems already and they weren't even married yet. It would have been a bittersweet ending that would have made people cry but it seemed so tragic and I didn't think Chuck deserved another bad ending after his mom died. The third one was to kill off Serena. It would have been a bittersweet ending as well but it would have been interesting. I wasn't sure how people would have reacted to any of those endings since if it was me I would have been sad/pissed but I'm happy with the ending that I chose. After all, this story is meant to happen 4 years after the actual "Gossip Girl" show so it had to show some maturity within the characters. So I hope you guys liked these deleted scenes! It's the longest chapter I've done in a while! And remember to REVIEW and tell me what other scenes and "what if?" stuff you want to see next. Or just tell me what you thought of my story as a whole! I can write out other POVS too! I will credit your name at the beginning of the scene. I still want an idea for what my next fanfic should be so please take a minute to go to my profile and vote! All the current categories are tied!  
So thanks for reading!  
-Sammy6618


	13. Deleted Scenes Pt 2

**This is the original "alternative end" where Serena dies in a car crash somewhere around chapter 4-5 but it didn't seem to fit with the part of the story that was already up so I just stored this somewhere in my computer for my own enjoyment when I go to my fanfic folder every week or two just to read over everything.  
**  
_ She's Gone._ I curled up on the bed and tried to compose myself. Serena was gone. Just like that. I only have myself to blame too. She should have never gotten in that taxi, I should have never told her to just catch a ride in the taxi.

I don't care if anyone walks in and sees me, I might as well be dead. My one shot at pure happiness is gone. I sit up on the bed to take a couple more shots of vodka but the alcohol doesn't give me the numbing effect it usually provides. I pick up the picture of us on the night stand and stare at it for a while. It starts to blur, and I realize I am crying. I don't give a damn, what's the point, it wouldn't bring her back.

Her funeral is going to happen this afternoon. That bastard of a father wouldn't care who died, he just wants the free publicity. I saw him telling the make-up artist to make him look like he was crying. Our friends were sad when they found out, Nate even started crying a little, but it didn't affect any of them as much as me. None of them have to question living afterwards. They all still have a chance for happiness, unlike me, who just lost my other half. I never experienced this kind of pain before, and it stings like hell. I grab a bottle of scotch from the table and gulp it all down straight from the bottle. All the alcohol is beginning to make me feel a little better. I continue to stare at the photo of me and her. I had my arms around her while she held the camera and took the picture. I wish she was here, but she couldn't appear out of nowhere like in all those fairy tales she used to compare me to. I miss her aura of pure bliss and happiness, the one that she'd carry around wherever she went, the one that she'd happily share with me when I felt upset or just sad. I miss her smile and the way it would spontaneously cheer me up no matter what. I miss her, just her in general. I loved her, and I still do. My parents will never understand it.

I check the clock and it tells me that the funeral was going to be in an hour. More tears start dripping from my eyes. The reality of just how gone she really was begins to sink in. I start to imagine a life without her there to smile at me every morning, without her to comfort me when I felt bad. Without her to take care of me when I get drunk, and without her to love me unconditionally. I decide, living just isn't worth it without her. I stumble into the washroom where I know a gun is kept. I grab some paper and scribbled onto it: _Living has no point without Serena, I loved her and I always will. Don't any of you waste time mourning over me, it's not worth it. _  
I grab the gun and point it at my head before I press the trigger and end my life.  
The End.

* * *

**That wasn't chosen for the ending because it was a bit depressing. I had to clean it up a bit because my original writing wasn't as good as it is now. This ending would have been sad but just slightly more poetic. But it would have made the story a tragedy. It would have shown just how much Chuck really loved Serena. This is the original ending that I wanted, it's one of the reasons my story is called "An Unpleasent Discovery". I also wanted to try writing in a present tense instead of some sort of past tense that I find most writers using. I'm not going to post the other endings since…well…they suck for the most part. I don't really have any more presentable deleted scenes.**

**So PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what you all thought about this ending! It took a LONG time to edit! And go check out the poll that I have going on at my profile! I want to know what genre my next BIG fanfic project should be!  
Thanks for reading!  
-Sammy6618**


	14. The Final AN

**Hey guys, I am officially ending this story. I ran out of presentable deleted scenes and it was dragging along too much. I want to thank EVERYONE who faved, reviewed, and added this story to their alerts, without the support I would have never bothered to finish the story.  
As any of you who bother reading my Author Notes know, I put a poll up on my profile asking what genre my next big fanfic should be and I got a winner! It will be another Romance/Drama but I'm changing it up a bit and making it into an S/N story because they are just as interesting to write about. I already have a teaser up, the story is called "Addiction" and I would REALLY appreciate it if you would go and check it out! (I know most of you are C/S fans but just give S/N a chance) I'm going to try very hard to make the story even better than this one. I noticed that this story flowed along almost a bit too smoothly and it was also a bit cliche so the S/N one will be a little more bittersweet. I also noticed that I left out Gossip Girl almost altogether in this story so I'm going to work on that and add her into my new fanfic.  
This entire story went much better than I hoped, I thought it would become a total flop with only 2 reviews and maybe 3 chapters to it. It started off as me experimenting with a storyline and trying to write some fanfiction. My writing skills definately improved over time and I'm happy with the results.  
So yea, thanks for reading, please check out my other story, and this fanfic is now completed :)  
-Sammy6618**


End file.
